


Bandicuck

by SWORDPOLISHER



Series: Bandicucks [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWORDPOLISHER/pseuds/SWORDPOLISHER
Summary: Dr. N. Tropy pays Dr. Cortex a little visit..
Relationships: Neo Cortex/Nefarious Tropy
Series: Bandicucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bandicuck

Cortex set the coordinates of his warp ray before he shut off the screens and took a remote control from its place on the motherboard. 

He had sent out a call to his most hated cohort, none other than Nefarious Tropy, who also held just as much disdain for the short, big headed "doctor" (blue man group would always note the title loosely). Surprisingly enough, said discolored doctor actually responded, emerging from a sparking wormhole and sneering down at the yellow man. The thicc headed man glowered up at him. 

"Cortex." the taller man said. 

"Tropy." the shorter man replied. 

The two regarded each other coldly, both giving the other a very unimpressed glare. The taller man crossed his arms, finally deciding he had enough waiting around. 

"Well? What do you want that you had to ask for  _ my _ help? I have a very busy schedule you know...so make it quick."

The shorter doctor grinned to himself.  _ Oh, don't worry, I will. Muahahah- _

He had to take a moment to compose himself so he wouldn’t laugh outwardly before he could answer with a deadpan frown. 

"Well you see, N.Gin and I have been discussing quite a marvelous plan to eradicate that bandicoot  _ and  _ collect the crystals once more, but I'm afraid we...I…" he paused, the words choking in his throat. Compose yourself you fool, the payoff will be well worth the momentary bruise to your ego… 

"I'm afraid I am well out of my depth with this last equation. You see, it involves the realm of physics that are just a bit beyond my grasp."

"Ohh?" Tropy quirked a brow, "Go on…" Yes, that's right, stroke the old cock's ego a little more, that'll really get his guard down. Cortex began walking toward his lab, with blue man group following behind him, still rather unimpressed, but eager to hear more about how much the shorter doctor sucked.

The damn fool, he really must be in over his large head to be speaking so curtly about his own incompetence. It pricked at the master of time's curiosity what he could've been working on that was so complex it was beyond his expertise. He would never say this out loud, but Cortex was far from a moron. He just made moronic choices, but the man was no idiot, not in the academic sense anyways. In every other way, possibly, but he was no slouch in the scheming department. So what could this dilemma possibly mean?

"Well?" Tropy hissed, feeling his (metaphorical!) pride boner deflate a bit as he followed Cortex, who he couldn't see was grinning ear to ear. "Would you care to give me a primer on what I shall be assisting you with, or is this more of your grandstanding? Do you want to surprise me with the level of disappointment that awaits us?"

"Perhaps." Neo replied cheekily as they entered the lab. Nefarious simply scoffed, following him in nonetheless, glancing over at the warp chamber the wee little man casually strode over to. 

"I'll have to warp us down into the energy chamber to show you, so come, quickly, before I figure it out myself." he urged.

Tropy made a face at him but followed him over, standing beside him on the warp pad. Cortex pulled out that remote from earlier and pressed the button, though it only zapped Tropy, and in a flash of purple sparks, the taller doctor was gone, and Cortex cackled, stepping over to the computers he had been at earlier. He switched on the monitors and sure enough, the master of time had been transported into MINECRAFT.


End file.
